1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to wireless data acquisition systems for data communications and more particularly, to programmable wireless medical EEG data acquisition systems which can be adapted for different applications by software programming.
2. Technical Background
Electroencephalogram (EEG) data acquisition systems have generally, been, wired or tethered systems that operate in a similar fashion. The systems, generally, receive an external input signal from EEG electrodes and sometimes other sensing devices, and usually transmit the signal to another piece of equipment, which conditions and analyzes the signal.
Recently, wireless EEG data acquisition systems have been introduced, which receive input signals from EEG electrodes and in some situations other sensing devices, and transmit those signals to another piece of equipment. In the case of a wired system the analog input can be transmitted directly over interconnecting wiring with the major concern being that the interconnecting wires be suitably shielded to prevent interference by nearby electromagnetic sources. Signal conditioning, however, becomes critically important for wireless systems, though. This is because the sensor signals can be significantly affected both through sensor pickup and later when wirelessly transmitting the signal to a base station or other device. In addition, wireless systems are affected by interference, bandwidth problems, data transfer rates, versatility of use due to data transfer issues, signal problems, battery life and the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for a programmable wireless medical EEG data acquisition system employing small size, low power consumptive and low cost components. Additionally, a need exists for such a system which can accurately and dependably transmit data at frequencies below 2.0 GHz. Further, a need exist for such a system which can correct for motion artifacts in the EEG signals and other sensor signals. A further need exists for such a system that has the ability to accept removable memory for data storage and data buffering universally to increase versatility and future upgradeability.